1. Field of the Invention
The present invention general relates to an device for and method of styling, grooming and enhancing hair and more specifically, it relates to such device and method that permit a hair stylist to prepare hair replacement and augmentation extensions for attachment to a person's coiffure, and to assist the hair stylist in the application process.
2. Background Art
It has become common practice for people to enhance their natural hair by artificial means, such as hair extensions. One method is to braid or weave commercial or artificial hair together with a person's natural hair to give the person's hair a fuller or longer look by attaching hair extensions to a person's existing hair. An extension is a plurality or bundle of individual hairs, each hair usually of a consistent length. Usually each extension is attached to existing hair strands at a point of connection adjacent the client's head, perhaps about one quarter inch away from the scalp. When applied properly, the extensions blend in naturally with the client's own hair, providing additional length and/or fullness to the client's existing hairstyle to produce a pleasing effect.
Known procedures for braiding or weaving artificial hair to a person's natural hair are time consuming and may take anywhere from 2 to 10 hours to complete, depending on facilities available and the extent of the augmentation. Braiding or weaving of commercial or artificial hair is performed by taking a small group of strands, i.e., a tuft, of commercial or artificial hair from a pack of bulk hair which is to be added to the customer's natural hair and using each small group to separately braid, interweave, intersperse, fuse or glue with a desired amount of the customer's natural hair in a small area of the customer's scalp. Between one and six packs or bundles of commercial or artificial hair, taken from packets of bulk hair, are typically used when lengthening or thickening a full head of hair. Thus, it is often desirable to treat the extensions before applying them to a client to save time. For example, the color or shade of the extension, length, and types of hair, either curly or straight, may require alteration prior to application.
During the braiding or weaving process, the entire pack of commercial or artificial bulk hair must be kept clean, organized, controlled and untangled to avoid unnecessary loss or spoilage. Spoilage can result if the hair strands are not secured in place and fall to the floor, after which they become unusable. The working area of a hairstylist does not allow for the placement of commercial or artificial hair where it will remain clean, organized, controlled and untangled for long periods of time necessary to apply the hair strands to the customer's coiffure. Few alternative options are available for holding the pack or bundle of commercial or artificial bulk hair awaiting braiding or weaving. The simplest conventional method is for the hair stylist to lay out the packets of hair on a nearby counter or to drape them over his or her shoulder. The available means heretofore known simply hold commercial or artificial hair temporarily in place essentially without providing a platform that allows the stylist to manipulate, straighten, detangle or otherwise work on the bulk hair before application.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,775,377, issued on Aug. 17, 2010, entitled “Hair Rack” described and illustrates a rack for hair extensions. The device described therein has six rack arms that are attached to a cylindrical drum and each rack arm radiates outwardly from the drum. Each rack arm comprises a plurality of parallel and spaced apart teeth, the teeth generally transverse the main axis of the rack arm. Each of these arms retains and prevents the hair extension from falling to the ground or tangling. A related invention is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,863,075 and 6,913,230, both entitled “Hair Braiding and Weaving Accessory” and issued in 2005. These describe and illustrate a base, an adjustable pole and a disc. The disc holds one to seven packs or bundles of commercial or artificial hair and keeps the hair clean, organized, controlled and untangled. There are notches around the edge of the disc that allow the hairstylist to have pre-divided groups of strands which allows the same amount of artificial hair to be used in each section of the persons natural hair.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005/0016557 A1, published on Jan. 27, 2005 and entitled “Hair Brush,” discloses and describes and illustrates two brush heads pivotally connected by a pin extending through the pivotable ends of the hair brush. Each of the brush heads include a plurality of bristles that extend outwardly from surface of each of the brush heads toward the other brush head, and when closed, the bristles interlock to permit brushing of hair therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,775 B2 issued on Jan. 27, 2004 and entitled “Brush Provided with Retractable Bristles to Facilitate Removal of Tangled Hair Strands Therefrom” describes and illustrates a brush with a bristle-receiving chamber.
The devices and systems that are disclosed by these patents and applications, while able to accomplish goals and solve problems that are identified therein, each have very drawbacks. The hairstylist must manually pre-divide the hair before installation for some of the devices and many devices do not provide the ability to untangle matted or bulk hair before application. Over time, continued loose storage causes the commercial or artificial hair to become mixed up, tangled, uncontrolled and if it falls to the ground, unsanitary. When this happens, the hair becomes unusable and must be discarded. Thus, either the consumer or hair stylist will have to absorb the cost of hair loss.
Other known uses are described on the Internet, for example, on a site called http://www.aliexpress.com, which as of the filing date hereof, advertises products called “Hair Extension Drawing Mats, Hair Holder, Hair Extension Tools.” These are available at (http://www.aliexpress.com/item/Hair-Extension-Drawing-Mats-Hair-Holaer-Hair-Extension-Tools/556919134.html). The products include plural mats, each having outwardly extending staple ends that interlock with each other, for the purposes of disentangling hair or holding hair strands in place for storage during the application process. The mats are made from a rubberized material and are attachable to boards.
All of the structures disclosed above suffer from one or more disadvantages, for example, not having an all in one device that has all the significant features combined that is also portable and modular at the same time. The present invention is intended to provide a new and improved hair styling device solving many of the above noted problems.